User talk:Nave Ninja
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mortal Kombat Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Chameleon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Smoke. (Talk) 00:27, July 28, 2010 I took the liberty... Of creating seperate pages for the Forces of Light and the Forces of Darkness. I also edited every single main character's Relationship section to link to whatever side they were on during the final battle of Armageddon's intro cutscene. --Nave Ninja 20:56, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Focusing on Fighting Styles. This is Nave. I'm beginning focusing purely on the fighting style articles. Some are good, most are bad. I'll be linking each page to their user, and I'm going to make sure that each kombtatant's page links to the proper page for the fighting style. That wasn't me Hey nave, that was not me that added Cyrax and Kano on there, someone else did. Whoever that was said that they were confirmed by mk universe and I checked it and they seemingly said they were. So I thought that it may be true, so please don't tell me to stop editing it is my kinda thing to do. About Nitara Actually Nitara, is a good aligned character! You are very wrong! Its OFFICIAL! it mentions in her Mortal Kombat Bio Card!Tesshu-When The Law Fails to Serve Justice one can buy Justice. 20:27, August 3, 2010 (UTC) You are so very opinionated! Have youve heard of the site YOUTUBE.COM! Take a look in Nitara's bio card and you will see that im not adding any false info! YOU are the one wo is adding false infos not me, my friend! that is one of the reasons I dont like wikias, there is allways one annoying person wo delete what youre edit and add a bullshit! Tesshu-When The Law Fails to Serve Justice one can buy Justice. 20:42, August 3, 2010 (UTC) New confirmed characters Nave Ninja, please do not remove the characters that I am going to add on the "confirmed characters" section, I found them out on a site that I visit all the time called Mortal Kombat Warehouse. They have posted a message saying that they are confirmed. 05:47, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :I read the source. And, as far as I can tell, the site has one user claiming that that's what Playstation Magazine said. With regards to Cyrax and Kano, there was a screenshot. However, MKUniverse's post was, again, made by one user, who might be lying. Once the new issue of the magazine is released, we'll know for sure. It may be that they are confirmed. But we cannot have speculation on the site. Also, read this; I think it explains how the MKUniverse post may be little more than speculation. —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 05:48, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Let me ask you something, Do you even think Cyrax and Kano are actually confirmed? Because they were first said on MK Universe. If you believe they aren't confirmed, then why have you left them there? Also, I am trying to do my best to edit and all of you people are saying I am not doing good enough. I was blocked by Smoke a while back just because I was putting stupid nonsense into pages and I do not even know what I was doing. One more thing, I have added a Shinnok Clone page on the minor characters section and no one has not done anything to it, do you think there should be a Li Mei, Havik, Sheeva, and Kintaro clone pages added? If so, go for it. 08:11, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Are you not even listening to a word we're saying? We've already told you THREE times, there was a SCREENSHOT! And it clearly was NOT first said on MK Universe. You are really getting on my nerves. LISTEN to what we have to say. CrashBash 08:15, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Wait, I'm confused. What happened? Who's emo? Oh, wait, nevermind, I see that the guy quit. I thought you were calling ME emo, crash, lol. That's weird. --Nave Ninja 08:59, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :He supposedly commited Hara-Kiri. I mean, seriously....what is that guy's problem? You'd think SOME people would be able to accept being wrong....CrashBash 09:05, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree. Quite pathetic. --Nave Ninja 09:54, August 5, 2010 (UTC) DCU On every other wiki in existence, blank pages with wikilinks are red. These are not. If you're asking me to do something, I prefer that you simply do that instead of sounding pretentious. --DarkKnight 22:23, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :You made your point with the elegance of a third grader, which I picked up on. I know the page is blank. I didn't know it was at first because the link isn't red, as it is with every other wiki on Earth, so how would I know there's nothing there? I'm not the first editor to link to a DCU page. Find all of the others and take it up with them too, if you're interested in perpetuating petty arguments. I'll get to creating it, keep your shirt on. --DarkKnight 22:35, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Fair enough, I apologize. --DarkKnight 22:54, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm very sorry about that. Now I know about raiden Sorry for being rude. I'm a big fan of mortal kombat, and I use them in my own fictions Okay,I'm very sorry, I didn't know that Raiden is not allies with those guys. Please don't report me, I'm new at this. I heard that there's gonna be a new MK game. So, if you tell me the confirmed characters it would be wonderful. --Kombat716 05:08, August 13, 2010 (UTC) The first thing you can do is not copy the message I posted on your page and post it on mine for no damn reason. That was annoying, so I got rid of it. If you want to know the confirmed character then look at the page yourself. Mortal Kombat (2011) Just stop making false edits and I could care less. --Nave Ninja 21:16, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, man. I will try not to be annoying Thanks, I'll try to be careful of what I did. You don't have ro be mean you know. Now I realize what I did was wrong, I will try not to be annoying. --Kombat716 22:33, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Sign your edits. --Nave Ninja 22:12, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Right back at you… I responded… —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall17:56, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Notice I'm just going to ask you a favor, Nave Ninja, some other unregistered person like accidently (or intentionally) deleted the Mortal Kombat Armageddon article, i'm just telling you this so you won't think i'm the one that deleted it. Do you know how to add it back? One more thing, I added two more articles: Scorpion's Lair and the Balcony stage in Armageddon. About the Balcony stage, I do not think that it is the same Balcony stage in MK3, so if you think there the same stages, lets not get into a argument about that OK because both of those stages are like completely different from each other. 12:53, August 20, 2010 (UTC) "Rumored characters section" Well there is 26 charaters in the game so I was going to make a "rumored characters" section, but you interrupted me making difficult do make one, I would copy the official section and paste to the page, to make two section one official and other rumored! Tesshu, When The Law Fails to Serve Justice one can buy Justice. 18:04, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :"There ARE 26 characters in the game"....and don't even think about making a rumoured character section. That's just inviting vandalism. CrashBash 18:40, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Any character can be "rumored" if you put them in a list. A rumored characters section is a terrible idea, it really is. I'm putting this out there: Kobra is rumored to be in MK9. I just made it up, but BAM! He's rumored now. He has to be on that list. ::See the problem here? --Nave Ninja 18:42, September 2, 2010 (UTC) "Human" Smoke I thought you'd be interested in this debate. —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 05:44, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I am also Nave. Join the Army of Nave. www.myspace.com/austin_nave Gamertag: Austin9993 In Case You're Interested… I thought you might want to participate in the Kreate – a – Kombatant Kontest. No pressure, though. I'm just sending this message to a few people, and I figured you'd want to know. 05:23, January 3, 2011 (UTC)